


Daddy

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Series: Will not resuscitate [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Fingering, First Kiss, Frottage, Jared is 13, Jensen is 32, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slightly worried Jared, Underage - Freeform, step-parent/step-child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE: Due to one reason or another, this story will not be updated or kept going.</p><p>Ever since his mother married Jensen, things for the thirteen year old went upside down.  First he was one of the only people t<br/>that had ever really paid attention to him, gave him love.  Things just escalated from here.  His mom started leaving for longer and longer times and he can’t even remember the last time she saw him.  Not that it mattered when he had the 32 year old to watch out for him.  After a while the hero worship thing turned into something else when he started seeing him.  He started noticing the was Jens muscles moved, the way he would smile at him, the way he would hug him.  Each and everything doing nothing but turning him on more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A soft moan flitted around the bedroom as Jareds small hand worked over his cock in shaky strokes. It wasn’t like he’d never done it before, but this was different, he wasn’t in his own bed. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this but it didn’t matter.

Ever since his mother married Jensen, things for the thirteen year old went upside down. First he was one of the only people that had ever really paid attention to him, gave him love. Things just escalated from here. His mom started leaving for longer and longer times and he can’t even remember the last time she saw him. Not that it mattered when he had the 32 year old to watch out for him. After a while the hero worship thing turned into something else when he started seeing him. He started noticing the was Jens muscles moved, the way he would smile at him, the way he would hug him. Each and everything doing nothing but turning him on more.

“Mmm Jensen” Jared moaned quietly. Even though he was home alone for the moment, it still felt weird being to loud.

Turning his face into the pillow he breathed in the scent of his step father, moaning softly. The older male always smelled like a mixture of leather and something dark and spicy. Moving his hand faster his moans turned into breathy pants as he could feel himself getting closer. With a final moan of Jensens name he came on his stomach where he has pushed the shirt up.

Panting heavily he rode out the aftershocks before removing his hand and resting it just above his softening cock. Looking over at the door he made a face as he thought he saw a shadow, but there wasn’t any noise. Getting out of bed he waddled into the attached bathroom.

~*~

Jensen swallowed hard as he heard the water in his bathroom running, trying to slow his heart. It wasn’t like he was trying to sneak around, it was just in him to be naturally quiet. So he had guessed that Jared hadn’t heard him come home or come close to the bedroom. When he had gotten closer he had heard the little moans his step son was making and was just going to turn and walk away. Until he heard his name.

He wasn’t a pervert in the least, he didn’t walk around play grounds and look at kids, he was attracted to adults. But there was something about the young boy. Maybe it was how fast he was growing, he was going to be over six feet tall when he was done, Jensen was sure of it. Right now he only came up to about the middle of Jensens chest though. His eyes were something else too, always changing and captivating and he didn’t even want to start on the dimples. So the thought of anything going on with the younger male was just for the darkest part of his dreams. Never to truly see the light of day.

The hard on he was sporting now though was trying to speak a different story though. It was saying go and claim the kid, kiss him, mark his smooth perfect skin and make him all his. His brain was talking more sense though, it was telling him he was almost 20 years older than him and his step parent. Fighting with himself on what to do, he heard the water shut off and Jared leave the bath room. Moving quickly down the hall he slipped into the kitchen and sat at the table, trying to keep the blush off his face.

“Daddy? What are you doing home?” Jared asked a few moments later when he walked into the room, a blush on his cheeks.

“Aren’t I allowed to come home now?” He asked, trying to ignore the daddy part. Jared always called him that.

“You are, I just didn’t hear you”

“Maybe you were just busy”

Jensen almost groaned at how much more red Jared turned, rubbing his arm.

“Yea I guess”

“Did you get your homework done?”

“Yep”

“What sounds good for dinner?” He was trying to do everything in his power to get the hard on to go down.

“Can we get Chinese?” Jared asked hopefully.

“Wellll I guess we can, you have to get the menu though”

“Thank you so much Daddy” He smiled brightly and came over wrapping his arms around Jensens neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek before rushing to get the menu.

And just like that all progress Jensen had made in getting soft went out the window. He was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night after they finished dinner, the dishes were done and a few hours of TV, Jensen finally laid down. He was wearing up a pair of dark blue pajama pants, his hair up in spikes from his shower. Rolling over to put his glasses on the table his nose pressed into his pillow causing him to stiffen a little. His pillow smelled like the strawberry shampoo and conditioner that Jared loved to use. Biting his lip he couldn’t help the sudden flow of blood that raced down to his cock.

Jared had been laying right here, touching himself, bringing himself off. Rolling on his back he tried hard to stop that thought, to make his erection go down. It was wrong, so wrong. He almost got it ignored, until he moved again and he could smell strawberry again. Groaning to himself he pushed his pj pants down a little and pulled his cock out. Wrapping his fingers around himself he let out a low moan as he started moving his hand. He didn’t even try to stop the images, if he was going to hell for his thoughts, might as well go full throttle. He could almost imagine what the younger male would feel like against him, how he would taste. He was getting to the finish line fast and he slipped his free hand down, massaging his balls gently. With a bite to his lip he came with a stuttering moan over his chest and stomach.

Breathing heavily he slipped out of bed and moved into his attached bathroom to get cleaned up.

~*~

Jared finally felt like he could breath as he shut the door to the room gently and moved back to his own. He had woken up from a bit of a nightmare and wanted to ask Jensen if he could sleep with him. When he opened the door though and saw the male playing with himself, he slipped out and closed the door almost all the way. He knew Jensen had a big cock and that he was hot, but actually seeing it out and hard. It made his mind short circuit a little.

For a few moments he could hope a little it had something to do with him, but that was just a dream. Jensen would never look at someone like him for anything other that him being just a little kid.

Watching him though he couldn’t help but feel himself get hard. Rubbing his hand over the outside of his pants he bit his lip hard to hold back the moans. He could see Jensen start to seize up a little bit and come with a choked off moan. Only a little bit more pressure was needed and Jared came as well.

As Jensen got up and moved to the bathroom Jared closed the door and went back to his room. Pulling his, now sticky, pants and underwear off he wiped himself clean before putting them deep in his hamper. Getting on new ones he sat on his bed for a moment trying to decide if he could go back to bed. It was a pretty bothersome nightmare, not one that he hadn’t had before though. Something about something wolf like moving up the stairs and coming to get him. Though it would be easy to go just back to sleep, he didn’t want to miss an opportunity to sleep next to Jensen. Getting back up he moved over to the door of Jensens room and knocked lightly before opening the door.

“What’s up buddy?” Jensen said, sitting up.

“I had a nightmare” He said softly.

“Do you want to sleep in here tonight?” Jensen asked and Jared nodded. “Come here then”

Jared tried not to smile to big as he closed to door and slipped under the blankets of the big bed.

“Was it the same one?”

“Yea”

Jensen nodded and kissed Jareds forehead ruffling his hair a little. “It’ll be ok, it was just a dream”

That was another thing that Jared loved about Jensen. It didn’t matter that he was 13 and should stop being afraid of dreams and things, Jensen still comforted him. Not like his mother. Thinking of her made a small ping appear in his heart, but it didn’t really matter. At the same time he did want to know something though.

“Hey Jen?” Jared asked once Jensen got comfortable, lying on his back.

“Yea Jare?”

“When is mom coming back?”

Jensen frowned a little and brushed his fingers through Jareds hair. “Honestly I don’t think she is, she sent a letter about a week ago saying that she would send money for everything, still pay for the house and all but”

“Was having fun with an island guy?”

“Pretty much”

“I don’t care” Jared said in a sigh.

“You don’t?” Jensen raised an eyebrow.

“No, you always treated me better than her anyway” Jared said, moving over and pushing himself between Jensens chest and arm, lying his head on his chest. “You’re not going to go anywhere right?”

“Never”

~*~

As Jared clung to him, even though he had just gotten off his cock twitched and he wanted to groan. Mostly at himself. Here he was just telling Jared that his mother wasn’t coming back and what happens, he tells him he doesn’t care. As long as he has him. A dark twist in his stomach made it flutter sharply. He was supposed to protect the kid, not day dream about doing things to him.

As Jareds breathing evened out he let out a sigh and kissed the top of the youngers head. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jensen’s eyes flickered open as he tried to figure out why he was so warm. Looking down he saw a mop of brown hair and then it came back to him, last night Jared had asked to sleep with him. Letting out a long breath he tried not to think about how the young boy fit into his arm. Jensens hand was on the boys side under his sleep shirt, fingers curled around his hip. His skin was sleep warm and soft, his cock giving a twitch under the blanket. This was the last thing he needed, Jared already wanted him and he couldn’t give it to him.

A voice in the back of his head was telling him he could, though he tried to smother that voice. The boy was totally dependent on him, needed someone to take care of him, not to fuck him into the mattress. Letting out a sigh he stared at the ceiling, trying to think of how to move and not wake Jared up.

Moving a little didn’t seemed to work though, since as soon as he did Jared moved closer to him, his knee resting right against Jensens balls. Swallowing thickly there was no longer anything half about his cock as it reacted to the touch. Cursing himself he tried to push Jareds knee down lightly, only to have it move back up again.

“Hey, Jay” He said shaking him softly, hoping to be able to get out of bed with out Jared seeing anything.

“Hmmm what is it daddy?” Jared asked, his eyes blinking open.

“I gotta use the bathroom and you’re kinda on me buddy” He said, trying hard not to groan at how his cock twitched at the word daddy again.

“Sorry” He said softly, rolling off Jensen and lying against the pillow.

Getting out of bed he quickly made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Slipping his pants and boxers off he turned the shower on and stepped in once the water was right, closing the glass door behind him. Leaning against the wall he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it fast. This was so wrong, he shouldn’t be thinking this way, shouldn’t be thinking of his step son like he was. But it had already started and if he didn’t do this, he would do something that really would send him to hell. With a choked off moan he came over his stomach hard. Moving more under the water he watched as the come wash off him and down the drain. Something needed to stop, though he had this feeling that the only thing that would stop. Would be his reasons why he shouldn’t.

~*~

Jared slipped his hand into his pants as he listened to the water running and the slight moans he could hear. He had seen the outline of Jensens hard cock as he rushed to the bathroom and it did seemed like maybe it was his fault this time. Speeding up his hand he breathed in his step dads scent and remembered how his hand had felt on him. As he heard the final moan of Jensen, Jared whimpered and came just a few strokes later. Wiping his hand on the inside of his underwear he pulled his hand out and took a few deep breaths.

He couldn’t explain why he wanted him so bad. It wasn’t that he didn’t have people at school that liked him, sure a few were pretty cute but they didn’t have something. Maybe it was just the fact they didn’t have the rugged look Jensen did, though they might one day. Could be just about anything, all he knows is that he wants him and bad. Hearing the water turn off he slipped out of bed and made his way to his bathroom. Starting his own shower he tossed the clothes in the small hamper and stepped in. With a small sigh he ran his hands through his hair and pouted a little. He needed to get over this, Jensen would never feel the same and it was stupid to think so. The worst part was that it was just the start of summer, so he would be spending almost all his time around him.

~*~

Once Jensen was dressed, he headed into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see what they had. Pulling out the eggs and raspberries, he put them on the counter, he moved and pulled out the waffle maker and waffle mix. Hearing soft feet padding down the hall he turned, the smile slipping off his face.

“Jay, what’s wrong?” He asked, worried.

Jared shrugged a little. “Nothin”

“Don’t give me that” He said, picking Jared up and setting him on the island. “You look horrible, are you feeling ok?”

He shrugged a little again, his head bent down a little.

“Jared, you’re scaring me”

Stepping closer Jared wrapped his arms tight around Jensens waist, burying his face in his chest. He shook a little at the sobs that wanted to come out, especially when Jensen wrapped him in his arms.

“Baby boy, what’s wrong?”

“I’m not good enough” He whispered.

“What?” Says who?”

“You don’t have to tell me, I just know it. I’m too young”

Jensen was a bit more confused until it felt like a light bulb went off over his head and he got it. Feeling his stomach drop again, he had two options really. Break Jareds heart, make him move on and find someone else. He was only 13 he had his whole life to find someone else.

The other, was going down a dangerous path, one that more than likely had no return. One that was going to be hard and rocky and would cause a million and three problems. And he had to pick fast.

“Jared, calm down, it’s ok”

Jared shook his head, looking up at Jensen, tears running fast down his face. “No it’s not”

In that moment he knew it was decision making time. Letting out a small breath he reached up and wiped the tears off Jareds small face.

“It is, so that we’re on the same page” He said softly. “You’re talking about what you were doing in my bed yesterday”

Jared blinked a few times, gasping a little and turning red but nodding. “Yea”

“And you think that you’re too young for me to want?”

Another nod.

“Well you are too young” Jensen said, Jared bottom lip trembling. “But”

“But?” He asked, looking up.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want you”

“What?” Jared asked, a little breathlessly.

“You heard me”

“You, you want me too”

“I do”

Jareds mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to get that thought through his mind.

“I really shouldn’t, you’re almost 20 years younger than me and my step son. But I do”

“What’s going to happen?” He asked softly.

“Well now that you know I have a feeling you wouldn’t leave it alone, even if I told you to”

Jared shook his head.

“So I guess that really only leaves one thing doesn’t it?”

Jared smiled wide then looked a bit nervous as Jensen cupped his cheeks and pulled him closer.

“Are you 100 % sure Jay?” Jensen asked, his breath fanning over the young boys face.

“Yea, I’m sure”

Leaning in a little more he pressed their lips together. Moving slowly he kissed him softly, running his thumbs over his cheeks. Pulling away he chuckled a little as Jared followed him. Giving him another few kisses he pulled away more this time.

“I don’t want to ever hear you talk like that again, do you hear me?” Jensen said, resting his hands on the counter.

“Yes Daddy”

Jensen groaned, dropping his head.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, don’t call me that”

“Why not, Daddy?” Jared said right in Jensens ear, making him shiver.

“Go sit down, I’m making breakfast” Jensen said, pulling him off the counter and setting him on the floor.

“Not fair” Jared pouted.

“Oh really?” Jensen laughed. “What did you think I would give you what you want that easily?”

“Maybe”

Jensen chuckled and cupped Jared chin in his hand, leaning down a little and pressing their lips together. “Sit”

“Ok, Daddy” Jared smirked as Jensen shivered again.

“You are going to be the death of me”


	4. Chapter 4

“Daddy” Jared pouted as Jensen laughed and kept his hands on the youngers hips to stop him from moving.

“Nope, I told you to stay still” He smiled as Jared huffed.

It was just after breakfast and as soon as Jensen had sat on the couch Jared had straddled his lap. Jensen had told him not to move, he could sit there all he wanted but no funny business. Which of course Jared tried immediately to ignore and do it anyway.

“But it’s not fair”

“Oh not fair huh? That I’m not just giving in and giving you all you want?”

“Yes, it’s not fair” Jared crossed his arms over his chest.

“So the fact that I want you too isn’t fair enough”

“No, if you can do it in the shower with me a room away why can’t we?”

Jensen blushed a little, making Jared blush as well and cover his face.

“I said nothing”

“So you were listening to me huh?”

“Daddy, please?”

“No this is going to go more or less just like a normal relationship and that means dates and things before I even think about taking you to bed”

“You were already thinking about it” Jared pointed out.

“There is a difference”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. Thinking about something is fine, no matter what as long as you don’t act on it. I would be thinking about it to act on it”

“But you want it”

“You are a brat”

Jared huffed a little. “Meany”

“Hey, if I say we can kiss for a while, nothing more would that bring you out of this funk”

Jared perked up and wrapped his arms eagerly around Jensens neck, pressing close to him.

“Though so” Jensen laughed.

Wrapping his arms around Jareds back he pulled him a little closer, leaning down and pressing their lips together. Jareds lips felt so small against his, but they opened up willingly and a little excited. Jensen chuckled and pulled away a little pulling one hand up and holding the back of Jareds neck, thumb on his jaw.

“Chill out a little baby boy, I’m not going anywhere” He said softly.

Jared did calm down a little, letting Jensen control the kiss and how fast it went. It was a ton better and Jared moaned a little in it, his small fingers playing in the short hairs at the back of Jensens head.

“Better?” Jen asked softly.

“Yea, much”

“Good” He smiled and let Jared kiss him softly again


	5. Chapter 5

“Jen-sen”

“Jar-ed”

The young male huffed and flopped on the couch, covering his face with a pillow, groaning.

“You are so mean”

“I am not” Jensen laughed and sat down next to his stomach, pulling the pillow off his face.

“Yes you are”

Jensen just laughed again, shaking his head lightly. It had been almost two weeks after their feeling had come out and Jared wanted something to happen. They had been on ‘dates’, going to the movies and dinner all that. Countless make out sessions, but Jensen still refused to do anything past that. Even when Jared would climb into his lap and start rubbing on him, Jensen would just lift him off of him.

“Why not?”

“Because” Jensen smiled.

Letting out a huff of air Jared turned so he was face to face with the inside of the couch. Chuckling slightly Jensen laid down behind him, wrapping his arm around his thin waist.

“Now why is waiting such a bad thing?” Jensen asked, nosing the back of Jareds ear.

“Because”

“Hey if I can’t use that answer, neither can you”

Jared blew out a breath and wiggled around until he was facing Jensen wrapping his untrapped arm under Jensens.

“I just want you before you suddenly change your mind and I can’t have you anymore”

“Hmm?” Jensen hummed, slipping his hand under the back of Jareds shirt.

“I just feel” Jared sighed and moved closer, tucking his head under Jensens chin. “I just feel like one day you’re going to wake up and realize how messed up this really is and not going to be anything more than a step father to me. So I keep pushing because I want you to be the one that takes my virginity and I want that before you come to your senses”

Jensen blinked fast a few times as he let that sink in. Sure more than once he though about telling Jared it was over, but he really couldn’t. They fit together better than anyone Jensen had ever been with, even Jareds mom. Not to mention how his heart flutters when he sees Jared smile at him. Even the ones in the morning that are half grumpy, but a good morning kiss solves all of that.

Now he could really see why Jared was pushing so hard and in a twisted way it did make sense. The more he pushed, the sooner Jensen would give in and say yes, there were already a few times he had trouble saying no. So if he finally said yes, Jared would always have that part of him and even if Jensen ended it, he would always have it.

But what Jared really didn’t get was that Jensen was in over his head and not getting out anytime soon. Even if he wanted it to end, it more than likely never was going to. Jared was his whole world even before his mom left. His to take care of, his to make sure he was ok. His to love beyond anything else. And he did, even though it was in a much different way then he originally thought it was going to be. Would he change it though? Never.

“Jay”

“What?” Jared asked, sniffling a little.

“Look at me”

Jared sighed a little and moved his head back looking at the elder male, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

“I get what you’re saying, really I do”

“Then why won’t you just say yes?”

“Because I want your first time to be special and make sure you really want it to be me, not just because you’re afraid I’m going to stop this”

“It’s going to happen”

“Says who? Don’t you realize how much you really mean to me?” Jensen asked, lifting his hand and wiping the tears that were sliding down his cheeks.

“I do, but”

“No buts. Jared you are my world and even more since we started being closer than just step father and son”

Nodding a little Jared wrapped his small fingers around Jensens wrist, not hindering, just holding.

“Now I can’t stop what you think, no one can, but I want you to listen to me when I say I’m not going to change my mind. I’m in this and I don’t want to get out, do you understand me?”

“Yea” Jared said in a small voice.

“Good. Now I want you to stop trying to get me into bed and just, get it over with understood?”

“Yes Daddy” Jared smiled slightly.

“Oh you brat” Jensen laughed, pulling Jared close again.

“So you’re really not going anywhere?”

“Nope, in either sense of the statement”

“You know I’m still going to bother you about things right?” Jared asked, smiling when Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Yea, I know. But I wouldn’t have you any other way” He smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

“Can I ask you another question?” Jared asked, when they broke apart a moment later.

“Hmm?”

“Can we have pizza for dinner?”

Jensen looked at him for a moment before starting to laugh. “You are the oddest little kid I’ve ever met”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, that is a yes. Right now though, more kissing”

Jared smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Jensens neck as he was pressed lightly into the back of the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

“Can I have a drink?”

“No” Jensen replied, looking over at the younger male.

“Why?” Jared pouted.

“Because it’s alcohol and you’re thirteen”

“So you can want to have sex with me at 13 but I can’t have a drink of your beer?” Jared asked, scoffing a little.

“Exactly” Jensen smiled. “Why don’t you go swim or something?”

“Fine, I see how it is” Jared pouted and stood, slipping his shirt off and tossing it at Jensen, making him laugh.

It was two weeks again after Jensen and Jareds little talk and Jensen still wasn’t giving in. Sure Jared didn’t worry about that Jensen was just going to stop what they had, but he still was trying. Not as much, but in more sneaky ways. Like trying to get Jensen to do things when they just got up or right before bed. Times when be might say yes a little more, but still no dice.

So now they were outside by their pool, Jensen sitting in just his black swim trunks under the umbrella. He didn’t drink much but he felt like having just a beer or two and of course, Jared had tried to get him to let him have some.

“Why don’t you come with me?”

“Nope, I’ll just watch thanks” Jensen smirked, making Jared blush a little.

“Stop that”

“Never, you can’t take me talking like that but want sex?”

Jared just gave him a small bitch face and moved over to the pool and jumped in the deeper end. Laughing again Jensen took a drink of his beer before setting it down and licking his lips. If there was one thing he loved it was watching Jared in the water, the way his muscles twitched as he swam lengths. And when he pushed his long-ish hair out of his face and back, Jensen could see the handsomely sexy man he was going to become.

Licking his lips again he stood, looking around their large back yard, suddenly very glad they lived a small drive away from people. He really didn’t need anyone seeing something that could get him thrown in jail and Jared taken away. Moving over to the pool he sat on the edge, letting his feet dip in the water.

“Thought you weren’t going to come over here” Jared said, swimming over and standing between his legs.

“Eh, can’t I change my mind” He smiled, running his fingers in Jareds hair.

“You know, I’m the perfect height right here” Jared smirked, resting his hands on Jensens thighs.

“Oh really?” Jensen chuckled.

“Mmhmm, if you would only let me” He pouted.

“Let you what? Suck my cock baby boy?”

“Mmhmm”

Jensen laughed and put his hands under Jareds armpits, lifting him up and putting him on his lap.

“You just don’t stop do you?” He smiled, his hands practically swallowing Jareds hips.

“I’m a teenage boy, I get horny” He said, wrapping his arms around Jensens neck.

“I remember what it’s like you know”

“When did you lose your virginity anyway?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.

“When I was 15”

“Oh”

“Yea, but I started being sexual with people when I was 14 or so”

“I see”

“Why?” Jensen asked, tilting his head.

“Morbid curiosity”

“Hmm” Jensen hummed, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

Kissing him back Jared moved closer so he was sitting right on top of Jensens cock, rocking a little. Wrapping his arms around Jareds waist, he stopped him making the younger let out a little whine.

“Shhh” Jensen said, slipping one hand down to his ass. “Slow”

“Huh?”

“Go slow” Jensen said softly, moving Jared back and forth slowly.

The smaller male let out a gasping moan as his cock started to harden in the wet material on him. This was the furthest Jensen had ever really let them go and he wasn’t going to do anything to make him stop. Rocking into his slowly he moaning against Jensens lips as he felt the older male start to harden as well.

“Tell me this Jared”

“Hmm?”

“Do you really want to suck me?” He asked, giving his ass cheek a small squeeze.

“Yes, I really do” He said, nodding fast.

Jensen smirked a little, holding onto Jareds waist and pushing his legs back and setting him back into the water. Undoing the strings on the trunks, he pushed it down under his balls. Holding his cock down straight out, he wrapped his fingers in Jareds hair.

“Do you really want it baby boy?”

“Yes Daddy”

“Brat” He mumbled, pulling Jared a little closer.

His small tongue darted out, the tip of it catching the head making Jensen groan and tilt his head back slightly. Moving a little closer Jared licked the head a few more times before taking it into his mouth. A moan escaped both of them as Jared sucked a few times, taking a little more in before going back to the head. The fingers in Jareds hair took turns between tightening and going lax as Jared kept the suction.

“Fuck baby boy, feels so good” He moaned, trying not to whine as Jared pulled off.

“I can’t take much in though” He said, his lower lip pouting out, making Jensen want to suck on it.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to take it all right now, what you’re doing is amazing”

“Really?” He smiled.

“Really” He licked his lips, tugging Jareds hair a little, moving him back to his cock.

Jared immediately opened his mouth and took the head back in, sucking hard as he lifted a hand to wrap around the shaft. Jensen tilted his head back, letting the pleasure rush over him as Jareds slightly shaking hand worked over him as well. It took an almost embarrassing short amount of time for Jensen to get close.

“Baby boy, I’m getting close” He gasped out.

Jared looked up through his lashes and started sucking faster, his hand moving up to meet his lips. The little bit of extra movement was all it took for him to spill over the edge. Moaning Jared swallowed the first few spurts but had to pull off, the rest hitting his chin and throat.

“Fuck Jay” Jensen moaned, pulling Jared back up and wrapping one arm around him.

His other hand moved into Jareds swim trunks, wrapping around his slightly throbbing cock. Darting his tongue out, he licked up the left over splashes of his come as he worked Jared cock.

“You want to come for me Jay?” He asked into his ear.

“Yes, Daddy I want to come just for you” Jared moaned and came over his stomach with a loud whine.

As Jared gasped through the aftershocks Jensen grabbed Jareds towel and wiped his hand and the others stomach clean.

“Did you like that?” He asked softly as Jared leaned heavily against him.

“Yes, I loved it Daddy” Jared said, tucking his face into the side of Jensens neck.

“Do you want to swim some more or maybe a nap?” He chuckled as Jared didn’t move.

“Nap”

“Ok, come on”

Jensen maneuvered himself back from the edge of the pool, holding onto Jared as he stood up. Going over to the table, he picked up his towel and wrapped it around the younger. Heading into the house he locked the door and started heading for Jareds room.

“Can I sleep in your bed?” He mumbled tiredly.

“Sure” He smiled, kissing Jareds head.

Once he got Jared into some dry clothes he took him to his room and laid him on the bed.

“Are you going to stay with me?”

“Of course” He smiled softly.

Getting into his own boxers and sweat pants he laid in bed, spooning behind Jared, holding him close.

“You know this doesn’t mean that you can just get whatever you want still right?” Jensen asked, kissing right behind his ear.

“Yea yea” Jared mumbled wiggling back against him.

“Go to sleep, I’ll see you when we wake up” He chuckled.

The only response he got was a soft hum and Jareds breathing starting to even out. He let out a hum of his own and nuzzled into the small males soft hair before starting to drift off himself.


	7. Chapter 7

“What exactly are you doing?” Jensen asked, biting his lip a little so he didn’t smile as Jared jumped.

“Nothing” Jared said, closing the window he had up on Jensens laptop.

“Uh huh and are you sure it’s nothing, sure looked like porn to me” Jensen said, turning the office chair Jared was sitting in around.

“Well maybe you saw it wrong?” He asked, eyes wide and hands covering his lap where the elder could see him erection dying down.

“Well you tell me, did I?”

“Uh” He said, a blush moving over his cheeks.

“So were you looking at porn while I was out for about an hour at the grocery store, you claiming you didn’t feel like getting out of bed”

“You were supposed to be gone longer” Jared mumbled.

“Well there wasn’t really anyone at the store”

“I’m sorry Daddy, but you can’t blame me”

“Oh?”

“You tell me you want me and a week ago let me suck you, then you jerk me off. Then we haven’t done anything since. Teenage boy” He said, pouting a little.

Jensen clicked his tongue a little. “Huh. I see, well come and help me put away the groceries”

“Ok” Jared said, getting up as Jensen headed out of the little office.

Jensen was already putting things in the cabinets when Jared got there, going for putting things in the fridge. Once all the things were in there, he put the frozens away, smiling as he found a few boxes of ice cream bars and things. By the time he was done with that Jensen had moved on to putting the canned foods away.

“Did you get more spaghettio’s?” He asked.

“Well duh and some more ravioli”

“Awesome” Jared smiled and started helping.

After the cans were away, they put the loafs of bread in the bread box along with some hamburger buns.

“That it?” Jared asked.

“Yep” He smirked and wrapped his arm around Jared waist, picking him up.

The younger squeaked as Jensen plopped him on the island in the kitchen, standing between his legs.

“So, porn? Really?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow making Jared blush.

“Yes ok, I can’t help that my imagination only goes so far”

“I know and I’m sorry”

“For what?” Jared asked, tilting his head a little.

“I shouldn’t just touch you one day and then act like we didn’t do anything the next”

Jared still looked confused, but smiled as Jensen leaned in and gave him a slow kiss. Wrapping his arms around Jensen neck, the younger pulled him close as Jensen held his hips. Their tongues brushed together softly as Jensens lower stomach pushed against Jareds crotch.

“What are you doing?” Jared whimpered as the older male kissed along his jaw to his neck.

“Kissing you, what does it feel like?”

“I get that”

“You want to know where this will lead?” He asked, nipping Jareds ear.

“Mmhmm” Jared agreed quietly.

“Well, where do you want it to lead?”

“It’s not up to me, is it?” He asked, shivering as Jensen nipped his neck again.

“Some of it is, still not going to fuck you baby boy, but right now almost anything is up for grabs. So what do you want?” He said, pulling back and looking in Jareds eyes.

“Uh, well I uh” He blushed a little. “Will you… will you suck me?”

“I think I can do that” Jensen smiled.

Pushing Jared to lie back a little, he pulled down the pajama pants he was wearing along with his under wear, just enough for his cock to pop out. Lowering his head, he licked a broad stripe along the bottom, making Jared whimper.

“Yea, Daddy” He moaned as Jensen did it again before wrapping his mouth around his cock.

Taking him in to the hilt, Jareds hips stuttered on the counter as Jensen started moving his mouth. Sucking gently Jensen held Jareds hips down lightly as he hummed a little.

“Jensen, oh oh” Jared moaned loudly, coming with a fully body shutter.

Swallowing it all, Jensen pulled Jareds pants and underwear up, then pulling the younger to him.

“So I take it you liked that” He smiled, running his fingers in Jareds hair.

“Very much so” He said, still panting a little. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“I want to touch you” He said, looking up with his best puppy dog eyes.

“Oh you do huh?” He smirked.

“Please?”

Jensen smirked a little, leaning in to kiss Jared again, wrapping his arms under the youngers thighs. Lifting him off the counter he made his way to his room, still kissing Jared lightly. Once they were to the room Jensen climbed onto the bed and moved so he was lying on his back, Jared over him.

“Go ahead baby boy” He said softly.

Jared rolled to his side, still kissing him softly, reaching and undoing Jensens pants, pushing them open. Drawing his cock out of the whole in his boxers, Jared wrapped his fingers around the thick length.

“Mmmm yea baby boy” Jensen purred against Jareds lips.

“Take your shirt off, please?” Jared said, moving a little so Jensen could.

After he took the article off, he laid back and Jared laid against him again.

“Can I ask something else?” Jared said, kissing the top of Jensens chest.

“Hmm?”

“Well two things”

“What baby boy?”

“Well one, can I give you a hickey? Like on your chest?”

“Wanna mark me up baby? Show people I belong to someone?”

“Mmhmm”

“I think I can let you do that, what’s the second thing?” He gasped a little as Jensen twisted his hand right below the head.

“I know you said no sex, but maybe uh.. never mind” He blushed.

“What baby boy?” He asked, pulling Jareds head up.

“Nothing” The blush darkened.

“Baby, tell me”

“Just like, rubbing against me, maybe?” He mumbled out fast.

Jensen smirked a little and stopped Jareds hand, pulling it away, making Jared look up scared. Smiling he gave Jared a kiss as he kicked his pants and boxers off.

“Well it would help if you were naked” Jensen murmured.

Nodding absently he got out of his clothes and squeaked as Jensen pulled him back on top of him. The smaller whined lightly as Jensen gave him another kiss, pushing him down a little, his cock nestled between his cheeks.

“Like this baby boy?” He asked as he started moving his hips.

“Yea Daddy, just like that” He moaned.

“Mmm feel so good Jay, can’t wait till we go further, you can’t either can you?” Jensen moaned with him.

“Want it so bad Daddy”

Jensen could feel Jareds cock hard against his stomach, leaving a wet trail of precome. Reaching into his bedside table, he pulled out his bottle of lube, popping the top. Moving the bottle over his cock, he let a small stream out, the effect getting to them right away. The lube made his cock slide much easier and Jareds moans started getting louder.

“So good Daddy, feels so amazing”

“You really do baby” He moaned, putting the lube back after he capped it.

Holding Jareds hips, he started moving his own faster, his cock sliding so easily and deliciously between Jareds cheeks.

“Daddy, can I?” Jared asked, kissing the upper part of his chest again.

“Go ahead Jay”

Sealing his mouth over the skin, he nipped and sucked making Jensen just moan louder. He could feel himself getting close when Jared whined low in his throat, coming against their stomachs.

“Oh yea baby boy” He panted, his back arching a little off the bed as he came hard.

As he tried to get his breathing back, Jared moved up a little more and gave him another kiss. Wrapping his arms around him, Jensen kissed him back, twitching a few times.

“Did you like that Daddy?” Jared asked when they parted a few minutes later.

“I loved it” He smiled. “Did you?”

“Mmhmm” He smiled, letting out a tiny yawn.

“Two times too much for you?”

“No, just comfy” He smiled, it widening when he looked at Jensens chest.

Looking down as well, Jensen smiled a little at the small hickey that was there.

“Now I’m marked” He said, laughing as Jared nodded.

“Yep”

“So how does a shower sound and then we make some dinner”

“Can you carry me?” Jared asked, making Jensen chuckle.

“One day you’re going to be to big for that” He said, getting up and picking Jared up.

“Well that’s why I need to cash in all I can now” He smiled.

“Yea yea, smart alec” He smiled, kissing Jareds head as he made his way to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

A weight settling on Jensens stomach slowly brought him out of his slumber, eyes opening slowly, blinking a few times. Looking up he chuckled a bit at Jared who was straddling his waist, hands resting on his chest.

“Well good morning to you” Jensen smiled, stretching a little, the arch of his back making Jared sway a little. “Can I help you?”

“No, just wanted you to wake up”

“And sitting on me was the best option?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Maybe” Jared smiled, lying down on him, putting his hands one over the other and resting his chin on them.

Jensen just rolled his eyes again and leaned up a little, pressing a small kiss to Jareds lips before settling back in the pillows.

“Well, I’m up now, so what did you want?”

“Just for you to be up”

“You’re hungry aren’t you?”

Jared blushed a little as he gave Jensen a lopsided grin.

“I should have know” Jensen chuckled, rolling them over, laughing more when Jared squeaked.

Leaning down Jensen pressed their lips together a few times, just light teasing kisses before placing them over his face, that left Jared smiling and wiggling under him.

“Jensen” Jared laughed, trying to push him away.

“Nope, gotta deal with it” Jensen said as he kissed his way to Jareds ear.

“Daddy!” Jared all but scream as he laughed more as Jensen playfully bit at his neck.

“You’re the pest that woke me up to make you food”

Still nipping at his neck, Jensen’s fingers started attacking his sides, making the laughing increase as Jared tried his hardest to stop them.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, uncle uncle!” Jared laughed out.

“That’s better” Jensen smiled as he wrapped his arms under Jareds back, placing a kiss to his bottom lip.

“You are so mean” Jared panted, wrapping his arms around Jensens neck.

“Yes, I’m such a mean person, waking you up just to make food. Oh wait, that wasn’t me”

“Oh like you actually mind”

“I don’t, but that isn’t the point now is it?” He smiled, giving Jared another small kiss.

Jared just let out a little huff and wiggled under Jensen again, making the elder laugh and give him one last kiss before getting off the bed.

“Come on pain in my ass, lets go make some food” Jensen smiled, holding out his hand.

Jared gave him a smile back and grabbed his hand, hopping of the bed and holding it as they made their way to the kitchen.

~*~

“So now what?” Jensen asked, plopping down on the couch.

“Hmm I dunno” Jared said slyly, climbing onto his lap, straddling his legs.

“Oh, I think you do have some idea’s you like pervert”

“You love me”

“I do” Jensen smiled, pulling Jared closer to him, kissing his chin.

“And I’ve been good”

Jensen nodded, running his hands up and down Jareds legs. “You have been”

And he had, for the most part. He hadn’t tried to get Jensen to go all the way in nearly a week, nor had he started anything they did, he let Jensen do it all. As much as he still really wanted to go all the way with Jensen, but he wasn’t going to push anymore. Jensen had throughly convinced him that he wasn’t going to stop what they were doing.

“So what do you want baby boy?” Jensen asked, moving his hands up to Jared back.

Jared just shook his head. “Still up to you”

“Jay”

“I’m not going to ask, because then it’s just going to seem like I wasn’t asking to use that against you later”

“I guess it would seem like that wouldn’t it?”

“Mmhmm”

“But you didn’t do it for that reason, right?” Jensen asked, leaning his head back against the back of the couch.

“Nope”

“So I’ll ask again, what do you want?”

Jared blushed a little, mumbling something and lowering his head a little, his bangs falling in his face.

“What was that?”

Huffing a little, Jared buried his face in the side of Jensen’s neck. “Maybe we could start getting me ready for you to have sex with me?”

A small shiver ran through Jensen as he started thinking about it. “What do you mean baby?”

“Well, I know from what I looked up that we aren’t just going to be able to... do it. I need to be stretched and stuff, so maybe”

“You want my fingers in you Jay” Jensen asked, his voice dropping a few octaves.

“Yea” Jared whined a little, shivering as he held on tighter to Jensen.

“Maybe even want my tongue there?” Jensen husked into his ear, standing up, carrying the smaller male toward the bedroom.

“Daddy”

“You want that baby boy?”

“Yes, please yes”

Lying him down on the bed, Jensen pressed their lips back together, flicking his tongue in while grinding their hips together. Jared’s back arched off the bed as he dug his fingers into Jensens shoulders, kissing him back just as hard. Pulling back, both of them panting, Jensen unwrapped Jared from him.

“Clothes off baby and on your hands and knees”

Jared scrambled to get up on his hands and knees after he had shed all of his clothes, pulling a pillow under his head. Jensen groaned lightly at the sight that Jared made, his legs spread out, hips canted up into the air. Running his hands over the globes of his ass, Jared shivered under him.

“Daddy” Jared breathed out as Jensen leaned in and kissed his lower back.

Kissing a line lower, he placed a kissed right against the puckered entrance, Jared letting out a keening moan. Moving his cheeks open a bit more with his thumbs, Jensen let the tip of his tongue flick out against him. With more moans and whimpers from Jared, Jensen ran the flat of his tongue over Jareds hole before going back to just the tip. By the time that Jensen pushed the tip of his tongue in, Jared was a moaning mess, his hands pressing deep craters in the pillow under his head. Thrusting his tongue in and out slowly and just a little bit at a time, Jensen reaching into the bed side table for the lube. Putting a bit on his middle finger, he pulled his head back, much to the whine that Jared let out.

“Shh, just giving you what you asked for baby” He said softly, rubbing the tip of his finger around his hole.

The tip of Jensens finger went in with out a problem, after the first knuckle though Jared tensed up and hissed.

“Shh, I know it hurts baby, shh” Jensen soothed, rubbing Jareds back softly as he pulled the finger back out a little, just moving the tip in and out of him.

“Just kinda hurts. I’m sorry”

“It’s going to, but we can keep working on it and don’t be sorry, it’s going to take time. We knew that” Jensen said, leaning up and kissing Jareds shoulder.

“Yea, can... can you go back to before?”

Smirking a little, Jensen pulled his finger, wiping it clean on his pants before leaning back between Jareds cheeks. The moans started up again quickly as Jensen started licking him again, teasing the hole and around the rim. Reaching up, Jensen wrapped his hand around Jareds hard member, stroking it only a few times before Jared came with a loud moan.

Rolling onto his back, avoiding the wet spot, Jared pulled Jensen closer, kissing him.

“Want you to come on me” Jared said a blush on his cheeks as he palmed Jensen through his pants.

“Fuck, ok baby, I can do that”

Kissing Jared again, Jensen pushed his pants and boxers down enough for his cock to be pulled out. Wrapping his fingers around it, he started jerking off in quick strokes, his tongue fucking into Jareds mouth.

“Come for me daddy, please, want it” Jared whispered against his lips, kissing him again.

With a moan of Jareds name, Jensen came with a full body shudder, the come hitting the others smooth stomach. After another kiss, Jensen laid down to the side of Jared, panting lightly as he kissed his shoulder. Looking down at the mess on him, Jared ran his finger though it, bringing it up to his lips and licking it off.

“You are going to kill me one day” Jensen chuckled as he grabbed Jareds shirt and cleaned himself up, tucking his cock back in his pants.

“Why daddy?” Jared smirked, doing the motion again before taking the shirt and cleaning up as well, before tossing the shirt in the direction of the laundry basket.

“You know why”

Wrapping his arm around Jared, he pulled him into another kiss before resting their foreheads together.

“Love you daddy” Jared said softly, kissing him gently.

“Love you too baby boy”

Jared smiled again, pulling himself closer to Jensen, tucking his head under his chin while wrapping his arms around him.

“So what do you want to do now?” Jensen asked, rubbing Jareds back lightly.

“Can we just stay like this for a bit?”

“Yea, we can do that” Jensen chuckled lightly, kissing the side of his head. “We can do that”


	9. Chapter 9

“Wha'd cha get?” Jared asked, around a spoonful of cereal.

“Just some things,” Jensen smiled, setting one bag down on the counter, the other he took to the fridge, putting a few things away. “Like coffee creamer, cream cheese, mustard.”

“I mean what's in that bag?” He asked, pointing to the one with the 'Adam and Eve' logo on it.

“Oh, this one.” Jensen smirked, making Jared roll his eyes a little.

“Yes, that one.”

“Some things.”

Jared pouted a little, finishing up his food before going and putting his bowl and spoon in the sink. Coming over to Jensen, he wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning up to give him a kiss.

“Come on, tell me.”

“Some things to make things a little easier.” Jensen smiled, kissing Jared back before lifting him up and putting him on the counter next to the bag.

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm.”

Giving Jared another kiss, Jensen pulled the bag closer, reaching into it. First he pulled out a new bottle of lube, their old one was starting to get a little low, plus a edible flavored one.

“Raspberry?”

“It sounded different and I'm sure is going to taste real sweet on you.” Jensen smirked, watching the twitch of Jareds cock.

Next he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, which made Jared shiver a little, a small moan slipping from his lips.

“For me?” He asked, looking at them.

“Or for me, if you feel so inclined.”

“Really?” Jared asked, setting them on the counter next to him.

“Yep.”

Jared smiled, watching as Jensen pulled the next item out, handing it to Jared as well. The picture on the box showed a skinny dildo, about the size of a pencil, that had a small curve to the tip of it.

“I figured this might be easier to help get you ready, or at the very least get into you more.”

“Why's it curved?”

“To push against the prostate.”

Licking his lips, Jared pulled Jensen closer again, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around Jensens neck.

“Can we try it out?”

“I was hoping you were going to ask that.”

Kissing Jared again, he picked him up, letting him wrap his legs around him as he grabbed the rest of the things, before heading towards the bedroom. Dropping Jared on the bed, Jensen put the things down, before starting to strip himself.

One of the things he really loved, was watching Jared watch him. With any lover he had before, they always were more interested in getting to the fun parts, not with Jared though. Each time Jensen would take his clothes off, he would look at him like he was still shocked he got to have all of him. That Jensen was really his, and technically still his mothers, but he got to have him to himself for the time being. If not forever. Most of the time, Jared got so wrapped up that he would forget he was supposed to be taking his own clothes off. Not that Jensen had any qualms helping him out, pressing kisses against the skin as it was revealed.

“How do you want to be?” Jensen asked, once they were both naked and Jared was lying with his head on the pillows.

“Which would be easiest?”

“I would probably say on your back, that way I can also have a taste of our new lube.” Jensen smirked, kissing Jared as the younger shivered in anticipation.

Moving back a little, Jensen helped Jared roll over and get up on his hands and knees. Running his hands down Jareds back, Jensen gave the skin a few kisses, ending in one over his hole making Jared squirm a little.

“Daddy.” Jared breathed out as Jensen did it again before grabbing the raspberry lube.

“Yes baby?”

“Liked it.” He breathed out, shivering as Jensen dripped some of the lube on his entrance.

Jensen capped the lube, then used the pad of his thumb to spread it around a little before moving his face back down. Holding Jareds hips, he used his thumbs to keep his cheeks spread wide, his tongue flicking out, moving around his target.

“Daddy, daddy.” Jared gasped, fists holding the pillow under him as Jensen did it a few more times.

“It is sweet, tastes good on you.” He mumbled, finally moving over his hole, pressing his tongue in just a bit, wiggling it.

Jareds moans started growing, his cock hard under him, the tip wet with precome.

“More.” Is barely heard, since it's more moan that vocal, but Jensen gets it not the less.

Pulling his tongue out and swallowing once, Jensen leaned in a little more, putting his tongue back where it was. Applying just a little pressure, he could feel Jareds muscle give way just a tiny bit, it squeezing around the tip of his tongue. Jareds breath stuttered for a moment, making Jensen stop, but soon Jared was pushing back against him.

“Yes, please.”

Smiling a little, Jensen pushed a little more, his tongue sliding deeper, making Jared shiver against him, whimpers coming out of his mouth. Jensen pushed a little more, trying to find the limit that Jared could take, moving his tongue in a small wave.

“Please, daddy. Touch me.” Jared moaned, his body shaking slightly.

Letting go of one side of Jareds hips, Jensen found the youngers cock, stroking it in time with the light probes of his tongue. It didn't take many strokes before he was comeing with a loud moan, his body tightening more around Jensens tongue.

Pulling back, Jensen ran his hand over Jared back, as he shivered through the aftershocks.

“Do you want to stop?” Jensen asked, giving his cock a stroke.

“Nuh uh, want to try that.” Jared said, motioning at the box.

“Ok.” Jensen smiled, picking it up and unwrapping it.

Once it was open he slicked half of it up, not sure that Jared would be able to take more than that and then got an idea.

“Come here.” Jensen said, lying down on his back next to Jared.

“Hmm?” Jared questioned, but crawled over him, letting the other move him to where he wanted him, letting the youngers head rest next to his.

“Just tell me if it gets too much.” Jensen said, reaching back and finding Jareds hole.

“I will, Daddy.” Jared said softly into his ear.

Turning his head a little, he brought Jared into a kiss, as he started pressing the toy into him gently. Jared gasped lightly and moaned against his lips as Jensen moved the toy in an in and out motion, pressing it just a little deeper each time.

“Still good, baby?” He asked, giving Jared small kisses.

“Y-yea, I'm good.”

As he pressed it a little deeper, Jared squirmed a little, his hip against Jensens cock, making the elder moan.

“Daddy.” Jared gasped and Jensen could feel Jareds cock starting to fill up again.

“Still want more?”

“Yea, feels good.”

Jensen pressed their lips together again, pressing the toy further in, pressing up just slightly, smiling when Jared jumped. He found his target. Jareds moans started coming out more, him pressing his face into Jensens neck, grinding himself down, making the other moan as well.

“Imagine when I can get my cock into you, how good its going to feel pressed right up against here.” Jensen purred into Jareds ear, moving his hips a little to help the pressure against his cock.

“Daddy, feels so good.”

“Is my boy gonna come for me again, make a mess of me this time.”

Words were lost as Jared started moaning again, his body getting stiff over Jensen, before he came again. Pulling the toy out, Jensen gripped Jareds hips, pressing up against him, Jareds come making the slide slicker.

“Going to come, make a mess of you.” Jensen groaned, gasping as Jared nipped softly at his neck.

“Come for me, Daddy.”

That was all it took and Jensen was coming, making an even bigger mess between them. Letting go of Jareds hips, Jensen wrapped his arms around the teen, moving his head of a kiss as he got his breathing under control.

“Did you like that?” Jensen asked softly, kissing Jared softly again.

“Yea, it was really good.”

“We'll practice with this more, then maybe go and get a bigger one and so on and so forth. How does that sound?”

“Good, can't wait till I can take you though.”

“Me either baby, it's going to feel amazing.”

Jared nodded, cuddling as close as he could on top of Jensen, letting out a content sigh. Jensen smiled, holding him tight, knowing in a bit they would have to get cleaned up, but content too just lay there for the time being.


End file.
